


Moonlight

by snakepile



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Will Graham, Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, First Kiss, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Oneshot, Slow Dancing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, hannibal and will dont jump off the cliff, this literally made me so happy to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakepile/pseuds/snakepile
Summary: Hannibal pulls him closer, wrapping a hand around his waist to steady his shaking legs. Will doesn’t want to look away. Not yet. He bends his head back, tilting it up to catch Hannibal’s gaze just barely. Neither Hannibal nor Will speaks. They don’t have to.Instead of jumping off the cliff after killing Dolarhyde, Hannibal and Will slow dance and confess their feelings.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 165





	Moonlight

“This is all I ever wanted for you, Will,” Hannibal gasps, “for both of us.”

Dolarhyde’s body lays lifeless on the patio floor. Pools of blood glisten black in the cool light of the moon, spreading from his back like the wings of the dragon that lived inside of him for so long. This is Francis’ true becoming, and it is Will’s, too. 

The satisfaction of the kill has settled in him. Nestled like a small creature in a dark corner of his soul. Pain is an afterthought as he takes in the sight of his and Hannibal’s design. The sound of blood rushing in his ears quiets just enough for Will to pick up a lilting waltz playing from the living room of their small safe house. 

Will stumbles, reaching for Hannibal’s silhouetted form. Hannibal reaches back, gripping Will’s arms with his bloodied hands. The moonlight is just bright enough to catch on Hannibal’s amber eyes, and Will holds his gaze with ferocity. It’s like looking into the sun, the warmth of him dappling Will’s face and washing him in golden devotion. In the fog of blood loss, Will can almost see a halo encircling Hannibal’s angelic features. He stares, enraptured, and the words leave his lips before he can fully consider them.

“It’s beautiful.” 

Hannibal pulls him closer, wrapping a hand around his waist to steady his shaking legs. Will doesn’t want to look away. Not yet. He bends his head back, tilting it up to catch Hannibal’s gaze just barely. Neither Hannibal nor Will speaks. They don’t have to. 

Hannibal’s hand comes to rest on Will’s uninjured cheek, caressing the sticky skin with his thumb. It’s silent save for the sounds of their labored breathing and the soft music drifting through the shattered sliding glass door. Hannibal shifts his weight, and sighs, breaking eye contact to rest his head atop Will's damp curls. Will nestles himself into the crook of Hannibal's neck, allowing Hannibal’s hand to drift to the back of his neck. He savors the embrace like one would savor fine wine, letting each subtle note of Hannibal’s contentment spread through him. 

Hannibal shifts again, swaying Will’s body gently in time to the music. Will twines his arms tighter around Hannibal's waist, wanting to close every gap between them, smoothing the rough edges where he ends and Hannibal begins. Hannibal hums into Will’s hair. Low, thick, and gorgeous. Filling in the too-quiet notes of the distant song.

Will sways with him, allowing himself to be carried by the hushed piano chords and Hannibal’s smooth voice. The worries and the what-ifs have melted away, leaving only the immovable truth of his love for Hannibal. It's almost tangible. Raw, rock-solid, and glittering in the moonlight. 

Will lifts his head gently, dragging his stubbled, bloody cheek against Hannibal's until all he’d have to do to bring their lips together is turn his head a fraction of an inch. He pulls away from Hannibal’s sticky face, brushing their noses together as their eyes meet again, this time dark and crackling with desire. 

“Will,” Hannibal breathes. 

He opens his mouth again, but before he can speak, Will closes the gap between them with a gentle tip of his head. 

Their lips meet softly in a chaste, tentative kiss. They draw back for a moment to catch their breath and then come crashing back together, nearly knocking each other off the ledge behind them. They kiss like they’re starving, sighing against each other's mouths like they haven’t truly breathed in years. The stab wound on Will’s face begins to ache and bleed again, and Hannibal cups his cheek to stem the steady drip of blood down Will’s neck, pulling his face away until their mouths are just grazing each other. 

“Through your love,” Will whispers, breath ghosting over Hannibals bloodied lips, “You have finally allowed me to see my potential.”

Hannibal holds Will’s gaze with force and reverence. Will’s empathy is wide open, and he can feel adoration rolling off of Hannibal, filling his entire being. The words come to Will like he’s said them a thousand times, pulled from his lips like a prayer.

“I love you too, Hannibal.” 


End file.
